


Captive Audience

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: Aya and Chisato's alone time is interrupted when Hina arrives home from a trip a day early, but Chisato finds a way to make it work.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 33





	Captive Audience

"Are you comfortable, Aya-chan?"

"Mmm…" Aya hummed softly in affirmation, her eyes fixed lovingly on Chisato's. Chisato was dressed in a sharp, black suit, jacket and tie gone but otherwise completely immaculate. Aya, on the other hand, was naked except for her collar, and the soft pink straps that tied her hands to the bedstead. She could probably break loose of them if she really tried, but then, why would she want to?

"Good." Chisato leaned down and kissed her, tongue teasingly prodding at her lips but not going any further just yet. "I'll be gentle tonight, okay?"

"You don't have to be…"

Chisato giggled at Aya's naked desire as she straddled her, undoing the top two buttons of her shirt. "Well. We'll see." She leaned in for another kiss, this time fully exploring Aya's mouth as her hand gently stroked her waist, down along the curve of her hip and back up to her chest, coming close but never touching where Aya was most sensitive.

" _ Ahn! _ "

Chisato broke the kiss, pushing herself up on one hand, continuing to rub Aya with the other. "Goodness, Aya-chan, you're so loud already… I haven't even done anything yet…"

"Chisato-chan… please?" She arched her back, as much as she could with Chisato lying on top of her. Chisato giggled and obliged her, sitting up, bringing her hands up to Aya's chest, cupping her large breasts…

The door burst open.

"Aya-chan! Chisato-chan! I'm home!!"

" _ Hina-chan!? _ "

Hina stood in the bedroom door for a moment, Aya and Chisato frozen, staring mortified at her, her eyes sparkling as she took in the situation.

"Y'all fuckin'?"

"buh" Aya's mouth flopped open and closed dumbly.

"...Rather a vulgar way of putting it Hina-chan, but yes, we are having sex. I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?"

"Got bored, missed you." she shrugged. "Now, you want me to join in or should I just watch?"

Chisato glared at her.

"Just watch it is!" Hina decided, pulling up a chair by the window. "Carry on. Act like I'm not here."

Chisato continued glaring, hesitant, but Aya arched her back again, pressing her chest against Chisato's hands, and Chisato could hardly turn her down now.

She turned away from Hina, trying to ignore her as she massaged Aya's breasts, kneading her soft flesh and tweaking her nipples perhaps a little more harshly than she'd intended to when she'd started.

"Chisato- _ chan~ _ "

She sighed, paused. "What is it, Hina?"

"Take your clothes off."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, what you're doing is pretty boppin', don't get me wrong… but I think it'd be even more boppin' if you were naked too!"

Chisato looked over at her wearily, and noticed something. At the minute, both her hands were clasped together, a pleading, faux-innocent gesture, but the zipper of her jeans was decidedly undone, and they were riding a little lower than they'd been before. She smirked, an idea forming. If Hina kept this up, then she'd swiftly become intolerable… but maybe her presence could be a boon.

"One moment, Aya-chan." She stood, Aya watching as she ducked down, grabbed something from the box that they hadn't quite fully pushed back underneath the bed. "Now, Hina-chan… you've been enjoying yourself, haven't you?"

"Yep!" she nodded, entirely unashamed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Without further warning, she pulled Hina's jeans and boyshorts away, tossing them across the room and exposing her arousal.

"Wow, Chisato-chan's- huh?"

And with remarkable swiftness, she revealed the ropes behind her back and tied Hina's hands down to the chair - unlike Aya's bonds, these were tight, chafing, not the sort that could be broken out of so easily.

"Enjoy the show." she smiled sweetly.

"Hey! Chisato-chan, that's not fair!  _ Chisato-chan!! _ "

"Now, Aya-chan… where were we?" She resumed her place atop Aya, undoing another few buttons to reveal her lacy black brassiere - but only when she was certain Hina wouldn't be able to see.

"Chisato-chan." She swallowed. She'd looked aroused before, but something in her had clearly just awoken, her voice husky and needy to an extent it hadn't been mere moments ago. "Please fuck me.  _ Hard. _ "

Chisato smiled. "With pleasure."

She wasted no time pushing her middle finger into Aya, her sharp yelps of arousal music to her ears as she brushed her walls.

" _ More… _ " she begged between heavy breaths. Without a word, Chisato's index finger joined in inside Aya. " _ More!! _ "

Chisato pushed her ring finger up to Aya's entrance… then paused, pulled out.

"Chisato-chan…?" Aya breathed.

"I think you might need a little bit more than just my fingers, don't you, Aya-chan? Let's see…  _ Aha _ ." She reached into the box, and quickly withdrew a thick, pink vibrator. "This is your favourite, isn't it, Hina-chan?"

" _ Hmmmm _ …" Hina whined pathetically, eyes lidded and face red, begging for a release she couldn't reach.

"You just love railing Aya-chan with this, don't you? Pounding her, reducing her to a pathetic, moaning mess…" She flicked a switch, and as it began to buzz she pressed it against Aya's core, eyes on Hina the whole time. "Let's see what the fuss is about."

" _ AAAAAAAHHHHH!! _ " Aya cried as Chisato plunged the toy into her pussy, her whole body shaking as she bucked against it.

"That's it, Aya-chan…" Chisato said, turning the vibe up a speed. "Make sure Hina-chan gets a good show…"

Hina moaned needily, rocking her hips against the chair in a futile attempt to satisfy herself.

Chisato clicked the speed up again.

" _ CHISATO-CHAAAAAANN~!!! _ " Aya screamed out her orgasm, Chisato's eyes back on her as she came, a hand gently stroking her thigh as the vibe was eased back down to zero. She pulled it out carefully, watching Aya's reactions to each subtle shift inside of her with great interest.

"How was that, Aya-chan?" she asked, brushing a hand through Aya's hair.

" _ Mmmmmhh _ … Chisato-chan… love you…"

" _ Fufu _ … I love you too, Aya-chan." A gentle kiss on the forehead, and she undid Aya's bonds. "Now… how would you like to watch me tend to our audience?"

Aya looked over at Hina, flushed and desperate on her chair. "I'd like that a lot."

Chisato smiled, kissing Aya's forehead before approaching Hina, vibrator in hand.

"Chisato-chan… you're so mean…"

"Thank you." She held out the vibe, still soaked with Aya's juices, in front of Hina's face. "Want a taste?"

Hina immediately began licking the vibe clean, her skilled tongue making short work of the mess.

"My goodness, you  _ are _ thirsty…" Chisato whispered, setting the toy aside. She looked over her shoulder. "What do you think, Aya-chan? Should I give her her reward now?"

"Hmmmm…"

"Aya-chan…" Hina pleaded.

"Not yet." Aya swallowed, her new role unfamiliar but exciting. "Tease her some more first."

"As you wish." She brushed Hina's cheek, then moved down, lifted her t-shirt and pushed aside her bra. Hina moaned as Chisato gently stroked around her bust, arching her back in imitation of Aya, desperate for Chisato's touch.

"Chisato-chan…  _ please… _ "

"Please what?"

She gulped. "Please… fuck me…"

" _ Fufu _ ." She turned to Aya again. "What do you think, Aya-chan? She did ask nicely."

"...I want to do it."

Chisato raised her eyebrows, but obligingly stepped aside as Aya made a few shaky steps from the bed to Hina before kneeling down. Chisato moved behind the chair, evidently having not yet had enough of Hina's boobs, continuing to grope them from her new position.

Aya placed her hands on Hina's thighs, eyeing her prize for a moment before shifting her gaze to meet Hina's.

" _ Aya-chan… _ "

Without a word, Aya dove in, lapping hungrily at Hina's pussy, teasing her clit with her tongue before pushing inside.

" _ Ah… Aya-cha~n… Chisato… AYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! _ " Hina came quickly and eagerly, the cries of her long-awaited release like a siren song to both her partners.

" _ Mmmmm… _ " Aya hummed happily, emerging from between Hina's legs. "Hina-chan tastes  _ good _ … you wanna try, Chisato-chan?"

"No thank you, Aya-chan. I think I've had my fill for today. Now… how about you, Hina-chan? Have you enjoyed yourself?"

"Aya-chan… Chisato-chan…" she gasped, her breath a little ragged, "you're both so mean…"

"So we've established."

Hina grinned. "You should be mean to me more often… it's boppin'..."


End file.
